


Snow Day

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Enjoying play time in the snow





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Inspired by the snow storm we had today, Unbeated 

***  
"Dad wake up!"

A very excited shout quickly awoke Alec, although he'd woken up twenty minutes before, realized he didn't need to be anywhere, and decided to go back to sleep.

He sat up and looked into the very excited face of his adopted daughter Madzie, She was a beautiful, ten year old girl.

Chocolate skin, big expressive dark eyes that could and did melt the heart of everyone who looked at her, and a million watt smile.

He sat up and looked at the clock which said 9 am.

"What's all the excitement about so early in the morning baby girl?"

Her eyes lit up with happiness as they always did when he called her that, after all the stuff she'd been through in her short life, she needed a constant reminder she was loved.

"It's snowing, daddy!" 

Alec got up and opened the curtains, and sure enough there was a lot of snow already on the ground, and still coming down.

"Yes, it sure is."

"Let's go out and play!" Her eyes held hope and pleading.

"Let's get some breakfast first," Even as Alec said the words he knew where her priorities currently were.

"We can eat after we play, please daddy let's play."

Alec knew when he was defeated, "All right, let's get dressed."

Madzie snapped her fingers and both she and Alec were in boots and snow suits.

Madzie had all red on which was her favorite color and Alec had blue on, since Madzie had once said blue colors made him look more cheerful.

"Madzie, you know papa and I want you to do things for yourself and not use your powers to get what you want."

"I promise to do it for myself next time."

Alec knew where to pick his battles and took her hand leading her outside.

Madzie immediately lay down on the ground and started to make a snow angel, her happy laughter made Alec's heart soar  
***  
It was so surreal that it had been four years since his life had changed so much, meeting Magnus, having Magnus fall for him, and falling in love in return.

It was shortly after meeting Magnus when Madzie had come into his life, he had been on a mission to help Clary and he and Madzie had met.

He had enjoyed the smile on her face when he complimented her gills, and she made him smile with her innocence.

Her nana who was raising her was currently serving life in prison for all her crimes, before her conviction she had reached out to both Alec and Magnus, asking them to look after her and be her guardians.

They had agreed and Madzie lived with Magnus as his ward, helping her discover her powers, teaching her to control them, and other things that came with being a warlock.

Alec began to teach her archery and she was a natural, which helped to bring them even closer.

She had become a lively child and they helped her come to terms from her time with Valentine.

Last year Alec and Magnus had married as relationships between Shadowhunters and DownWorlders became officially recognized, as did same sex marriage.

Shortly after that they had officially adopted Madzie as their daughter.

***  
Alec felt something hit his back and he saw Madzie throwing snowballs.

Alec grinned and soon began throwing his own, their laughter joining the other sounds of New York City.

Just then Alec felt something hit his head.

"Wow Shadowhunter, how'd I get the drop on you? Thought you guys kept your guard up."

The amused voice made Alec grin.

"Madzie, give me cover!" Alec told her and Madzie startled to hit Magnus with snowballs while Alec tackled him.

The two men fell into the snow and began throwing it all over each other and laughing.

Soon Magnus pulled Alec closer to him and they kissed.

They broke apart as Madzie pounced on them both.

Magnus held her close and leaned against Alec, "My two most favorite people, I never thought I could be so happy."

"Me either," Alec whispered.

They stood up as sitting in snow quickly got cold and wet.

"Have fun Madzie?" Magnus asked.

"Totally!"

"Well then, let's go into the house, dry off, and then get some breakfast," Alec said.

And hand in hand the three of them did just that.

***

AN: Got a prompt idea if anyone is interested, Magnus is a dance instructor and Alec becomes his student.


End file.
